


Promises Weren't Broken

by Stormwolfwriters



Series: Promises... [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bright Moon, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Glimmer (She-Ra), Multi, Parents, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters
Summary: Catra, Adora and Glimmer come home from a trip with two tired daughters...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Promises... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781737
Kudos: 45





	Promises Weren't Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a week after 'Promises Were Kept'
> 
> Thank you for reading and your feedback!  
> I appreciate it <3

Adora carried a sleeping Gemma to their bedroom and Clara clutched her free hand, also exhausted from the day's events. They’d just been to visit Scorpia and Perfuma in Plumeria and the girls had had a wonderful time. Scorpia had showered them with love and drawings she’d drawn of them while Perfuma made them squeal in delight as she made them as many flower crowns as they wanted.

“Mama?” Clara whispered as Adora placed Gemma in the bed gently, putting her stuffed animal in her arms.

“Yes, Clara?” 

“Where are we going tomorrow?” she waited closely by her side until she kissed Gemma on the forehead. Clara then climbed into her own bed and looked up at Adora with her soft cat-like yellow eyes. 

“We’re going to see Entrapta, Hordak and Emily and then we’re going to see Bow, remember?” she replied kindly, sitting at the edge of the bed. She smiled at her eldest daughter’s excited expression and pulled her into a hug, “Are you excited?”

“Yes! Is Entrapta going to show us her lab? Please?” Adora glanced away, knowing that she could never resist that cute face staring at her. 

“I’ll talk to Mum and Mummy about it, okay?” 

“You said when I’m a big girl I can go and I am now a big girl!” Clara stated, earning her a soft laugh from her Mum as she ruffled her hair and pulled back the covers. Clara laid down and Adora tucked her in, kissing her on the check. 

They hugged once more as she whispered, “Let’s see, shall we? Goodnight Princess, sweet dreams.” 

“Goodnight Mama. I want to say also goodnight to Mum and Mummy,” just then Melog walked through the door and jumped up onto Clara’s bed, turned a few times to make themselves comfortable and rested their head on the 4-year-old’s feet making her giggle.

“Goodnight Melog,” they said in unison.

“I’ll get them to say goodnight to you, okay?” Clara nodded and Adora turned off the main light leaving a pattern of shimmering stars coming from their nightlight. She glanced back one more time and pulled the door too. 

Adora walked towards their bedroom where she found Catra and Glimmer each engrossed in their own book. Catra was laying on Glimmer’s lap and they weren’t speaking. The silence was the comfortable, safe kind though and they both smiled as they noticed her coming towards them.

“How are they?”

“Gem’s fast asleep as is Melog,” she paused as Catra chuckled; Melog didn't need any excuse to sleep, “Clara is still awake and wants you two to kiss her goodnight.”

“How sweet,” Glimmer commented as she offered her hands to her wives to hold, which, of course, they both did., “it was so nice to see Scorpia and Perfuma. They are always so kind. Both the kids absolutely loved it today,” 

“They did, didn’t they?” Catra replied fondly, a smile forming on her lips. 

Once they’d said goodnight to their two sleeping beauties the three of them went back to their bedroom.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted,” Glimmer said, through her yawns. Adora laughed at that, earning herself a mock glare from her, “Well, you weren’t the ones teleporting five people around Etheria on the way back from Plumeria, were you?” 

Catra snorted as Adora responded “Alright, fair enough,” with her arms up in surrender. 

Glimmer was surprised when Catra kissed her lips and said, “and you did a great job of it too, Sparkles,” they hugged then. They pulled away slightly and beckoned for Adora to embrace them too which she did.

“Aren’t we lucky?” Adora said eventually, pressing her forehead against theirs.

“We are,” they replied simultaneously, wrapping their arms around each other a little tighter.

***

“Mum. Mum!” 

At the sound of the voices, Catra woke with a start and hissed. She immediately relaxed, however when she saw two pairs of eyes staring at her; one blue pair, the other yellow. On the other side of her were Adora and Glimmer who were sleeping soundly. From looking outside the open archway to the blanket of stars she could tell it was about 2 am. 

“Sorry, you scared me. What’s wrong?” she whispered gently, turning her attention back to her daughters.

“We can’t sleep,” Clara explained

“I want sleeping with you,” Gemma added, making Catra smile.

“Oh alright then, come on. Would you like with covers or no covers,” she replied. When they both shook their heads she picked up one at the time and placed them both gently on the pastel mint green cover, carefully so as not to wake up Adora and Glimmer. They beamed with happiness and Catra’s heart melted at the sight.

Catra wrapped her arms around both of her wives and waited until Gemma and Clara were comfortable. She smiled as Gemma snuggled up to her, nudging her hand. She stroked her magenta-coloured her and the 3-year-old drifted off to sleep in no time. Clara had curled up like a cat resting her feet on her arm. Catra laid her head back down on the pillow when she realised that Clara had also fallen asleep. 

“Goodnight, little ones” 

***

Light streamed in from the open archways and the birds tweeted in the distance. The whole of Bright Moon sparkled more than ever; it was dazzling. The high-pitched sounds of Gemma and Clara’s giggling and Melog’s meowing made Catra stir. 

“Good morning,” Adora said smiling at her. She’d been awake for a little while now, but she hadn’t wanted to wake up the two sleeping beside her.

“Morning,” she whispered back smiling at her, noticing that Glimmer was still sleeping. She smiled to herself; Sparkles did like to sleep in, that they both knew. 

Adora sat up slowly, turning towards her and Catra used her elbows to prop herself up. Adora loved the adoring look she gave her and reached her hand up to caress her cheek with her thumb. Catra felt warmth spreading through her as she placed her hand on top of hers. Looking into her bi-coloured eyes, Adora leaned towards her and kissed her lips softly. 

Adora could feel her lips curling into a smile on her own and when she pulled away slightly, Catra said, “Remember that promise you and Sparkles promised me five years ago? About us being together?” she smiled at the nickname she always gave her. She knew that Glimmer secretly loved it.

“Yes, of course I do,” 

“Thank you for keeping your promise. It was the best promise I could ever have asked for,” Adora held out her hand for Catra to hold. They heard a tinkle and Glimmer materialised next to them.

“And it was the best thing we’ve ever promised, Catra,” Glimmer answered. 

“It was. It really was,” Adora echoed.


End file.
